


Those who suffer

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Masochism, Master/Servant, Menstruation, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: He had asked you one question, which lead to something that should have never happened.
Relationships: Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Are you familiar with that feeling when the fear of a person slowly spreads through your body and can tear you apart the moment you hear even a word from the object of your fear? 

That emotional response was something that was not strange to you at all, it was even commonplace when it came to Tserriednich. The fear he could trigger in you was terrible, horrifying and you wanted to run away from it every time, unfortunately you had no other choice but to let it pass over you. To endure the man and his expression, his so called definition of art.  
After all, you were his personal assistant, which was strange in its own way, when one was familiar with the misogamy of the fourth prince and his sadistically nature towards the females. Nevertheless, it seems like he didn't view you as a woman, let alone as a human being and maybe that was the very reason he had never shown any interest in you to transform you into art.

Sitting on one of the expensive chairs, the fabric a bright warming red, you tried your best to not look away as he mutilated the two women a few meters away from you. Tserriednich had forbidden you to look away.

“You are not just my assistant, you know? I would even dare to call you my friend.”, he once told you, smiled with one could can kindness and back then you remembered you had blushed at his words, yet his remained cold. 

You repeated these words over and over again whenever you were stuck in this kind of situation and ignored the pleading for help as best as you was possible to.

You can still vaguely remember your first meeting. No person would ever deny the prince's attractiveness as well as you yourself. He was indeed a pleasure for your eyes and as he had looked at you back this fateful day, you simply fell in love with him.

How he had talked to you about all sorts of cultural topics and how he looked at you with a look of confusion and disbelief in the evening. "What...? You are a woman", he had asked with a laugh and without shame tore your shirt to see the proof form himself. "It is true.",he muttered like a madman to himself, he looked at your upper body with a strict gaze, let his fingertips run over the soft part of your small breasts and pulled his hand back again. 

He liked you, precisely because your body was as underdeveloped as it was, but mainly because of the intellect you had acquired, even if the repertoire was limited.  
It seemed to have impressed him so much that he decided to have you around and finally hired you.  
Unintentionally your hands had tensed up at the last agonizing scream of the second woman, as she was skinned alive and bleeding to death.  
You sucked in sharply, your eyes watering but you could not allow you to cry in from of him. Of course you did love him, yet you could only guess how much you could take of this monstrosity which was Tserriednich himself. 

A moment of darkness surrounded, as you had closed your eyes in order to maintain your calmness, till you felt the prince touching your face with a bloody hand. Immediately you opened them, seeing the naked man in front you, bend down to match you posture.  
“You seem tired, did I demanded to much from you today?”, the knuckles brushed gentle against your cheek and you know he enjoyed the way your skin moved slightly against his touch. “I am fine, master.”  
You paused, being aware of what laying to him could do to you and continued halfheartedly. “But the last days had been a bit difficult for me. The organization of all the appointments and so on, drained me.”

He nodded at that, appreciated your honesty with him and the fact that you always pushed through the truth even though you were afraid of what he might say, but didn't deepen the subject. You master didn't move from his position and it seemed that he observed your face closely. This seemed a bit odd to you, usually he keep a physical distance to you and the moment he cupped you cheeks with his hands, you knew something was going to happened to you. 

“I bet red will suit your lips just fine.”, he mumbled to you, and wanted to taint your lips in blood, yet he considered it for one last moment, retrieving his thumb from the corner of your mouth. “No, not this filth red...Say, have you ever been kissed before?”

“Not by men at least...”, you shook your head as you said it with a small voice.  
Tserriednich featured twisted into an expression, which displayed interessted.  
“Then you should practices with me. Who else is better suited to have your first kiss than I?”, he laughed and warmth spread through your body. 

But suddenly his face darkened before he leaned forward to you, his forehead touching yours and a dark whisperer escaped his lips.  
“I meant it...In fact I demand it from you, to be your first man. In every aspect that there is possible,”


	2. Chapter 2

You blinked and needed a moment to comprehend what the man in front of you had just said to you.  
As you distant yourself from him a bit so you could look at him better (his gorgeous face always took your breath away) the heaviness of Tserriednich word's stared to sink in. At the realization, your facial color showed off a warm red on it and you shook your head at what he demanded to you.

A chuckle, a dark one, escaped the prince and the mocked you by mimicking your gesture, before he suddenly stop. “Open your mouth silly or can't you talk all of a sudden, hm?” Immediately you felt at ease, at least he was not mad, for now. The prince anticipated an answered passionately and maintained to look at you with fascination. Hesitantly you cleared your throat and stuttered out words of apology.   
“I am beyond flatter, Master, really I am-” 

“Then why are you going to deny my offer?”, his tone has change, but he still tried to be friendly towards you , yet his patients started to thin out. Tserriednich thought that you looked cute, all flattered and embarrassed. He was well aware of the your feelings towards him.   
“I am not worth your attention...”

Tserriednich looked bewildered at your confession, this was the last thing the self proclaimed artist had expected. 

“No, don't say such nonsense. Really, you- ”, he had taken a moment to hold back a laugh, but not to embarrass you. This statement had confirmed to him once and for all that you were much more profound than all other women with their comprehensive ones together. Odd yet lovely paired with great intellect, that was you.  
He took your hands in his and helped you get up and more or less gave you a hug. Your hot face was pressed into his chest and you tried as best you could not to come into contact with his bare groin or anything below it.  
“Let me kiss you. I know you are in love with me anyway.”, he stated as matter of fact, and you looked up in disbelieve. Tserriednich only gave you an smug, all knowing, smile. 

His breath tickled your nose, causing goosebumps to show off as response. The fourth prince had soft lips, yet he was somewhat forceful, pressing harder against your lips as it was actually necessary. Despite this you had the felling he was still holding back with his true nature. The heat between your legs immediately started to build up as his tongue brushed against your dry lips. 

He didn't miss the chance to immediately shove his tongue into the bit of opening that you hesitantly offered. The wet muscle felt strange against your own tongue, but just as you wanted to deepen the kiss, Tserriednich withdrew.  
A groan escpade him. 

„I am going to fuck you raw.“


End file.
